The New Debut
by ObsessedRomantic
Summary: First in the Townwood Lane AU. Cotillion is here, and Ryan's eyes are opened to the truth under the Newport glamour.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with anything you recognize. Written just for kicks, no money made, sue & I'll sick Sandy on ya. (hey, a girl can dream, right?)

**Summary/Spoiler: **An alternative version of the season 1 episode The Debut. I'm skipping some scenes & adding others. Spoilers up to the rehearsal where it takes a sharp left for the Townwood exit.

_-at the country club-_

…..well, if I'd said that I'd be here by myself.''

Ryan had to agree with Seth. He definitely would've found a way to bail He trailed after his brand-new brother, scanning the room for exits. Maybe there'd be a break or something and he could skip out? Seeing the other boy's eager eyes searching the crowd, he kicked himself internally. Not even brothers for a week and he was already thinking of abandoning him. Nice, Atwood. He determined that no matter how humiliating or painful this was, he wouldn't leave until Seth did.

Marissa and her friend Summer were coming over to them with another girl with auburn hair. Straightening from his slumped position against the table, he nudged Seth. He fought a smile at the catch in his friend's breath as the trio approached. Summer and Marissa were in relaxed skirt and blouse outfits, looking like fashion models. The other was wearing a dress with spaghetti straps and a full skirt, her long hair pulled back to hang in straight lines down her back. She looked fantastic. Then again, were there any girls at this thing that didn't look fantastic?

So, here's our White Knights.'' Summer purred, eyeing him up and down.

Let me introduce you.'' Marissa smiled that dazzling smile of hers. He felt a familiar thrill as their eyes met. Damn, she was hot. Ryan Atwood, Seth Cohen ….meet Summer Roberts and Taylor Townsend.''

Hello.'' Taylor stepped forward and stuck out her hand. Aren't you the boy from Chino who steals cars and set fire to the model home?''

Taylor!'' Marissa scolded her. I'm sorry, she's a little….''

Yes, I am.'' Ryan took the girl's hand and just held it. Let Marissa get a little of her own back, see how she was making him and Luke feel. Besides, there was no way he was going to escort Summer.

Just making sure. I mean, it's nice to get the awkward questions and information out of the way so that you don't unintentionally insult someone or wander into a subject they don't want to discuss.'' Taylor smiled at him. She seemed to have a little trouble catching her breath. You don't talk much, though, do you? I mean, it's okay, the Cotillion is about dancing, not talking, and…..''

Oh, but Ryan will be Summer's escort.'' Marissa cut in, voice falsely bright. I'm sorry, Taylor.'' Her tone betrayed the fact that she wasn't sorry at all.

Oh.'' Taylor dropped his hand like it was on fire. All the animation was drained out of her face, her hazel eyes no longer sparkled. She turned a shaky smile to Seth and stuck her hand out again. Ryan saw Seth had the same defeated look of resignation and dashed hopes. Summer was smirking at him and as for Marissa …..he really didn't like the look in her eyes.

But I want to escort Taylor.'' He stepped between his brother and the girl before they could clasp hands. You don't mind, do you?''

Mind?'' Seth looked like he was about to faint, his eyes lit up and he smiled. No, of course not. I mean, if that's what you want. If it's okay with the ladies….''

No, it's not okay, Cohen.'' Summer fumed. She glared at Ryan and sent a confused look at Taylor, who was staring at them all with a stunned expression. You think I want to be escorted to the Cotillion by…..''

By Caleb Nichol's grandson?'' Taylor found her voice. Yes, why ever would you want that?''

Figures you'd think about that, Taylor.'' That sweet sharp tone was back in Marissa's voice. Aren't you disobeying your Mother's orders turning down Seth?''

Ryan caught the tiny flinch at the mention of her mother. It wasn't the same as the ones he hid when thinking about his home. Former home, he reminded himself with an inner thrill. She wasn't scared of a beating. But she was scared. He reached out and lightly gripped her upper arm. He felt a slight tremble under the silky skin. He'd better deal with this quick or she'd start to cry. If he had to take Summer to this thing, …. No, he couldn't do that to Seth.

I thought we were White Knights not Slaves.'' He rubbed his thumb back and forth over Taylor's skin, trying to soothe her. Don't we get a say in who we're taking to .. Cotillion?'' He'd paused so that he could pronounce it as Taylor had, Or as close to the French pronunciation as he could get.

It's not like you're being asked to marry him, Miss Roberts.'' Startled, all eyes snapped to the chaperon and instructor, Peggy. It's a dance.''

Fine.'' Summer snapped, grabbing Seth's hand. Come on, Cohen.''

Okay.'' Marissa motioned to him. You two are over here.''

Ryan trailed along after, looking at his date sideways. She clapped her hands a little and he could swear he heard a yay' as she followed him to their assigned spot. He ducked his head over a smile. He knew why he'd done it, to make Seth happy. To avoid Summer's lust. He was used to the girls singling him out. In Chino, it was fun to see how many he could get. This was Newport, though, and girls like Summer were trouble. With his luck, her father was probably chief of police or something. He'd have to find a way to get Seth to tell him. Shouldn't be too hard. Summer was one of Seth's favorite subjects. Maybe he could get some info on Taylor while he was at it.

Okay, get into waltz position.'' He stiffened, looking at Marissa with disbelief for her matter of fact tone. Did he look like he knew what waltz position was? Hell, did he look like he knew what a waltz was? He snapped his eyes to Taylor as she put her left hand on his right shoulder. Her right hand hovered in the air to his left. Marissa frowned and moved forward. Here, let me…..''

Oh, I've got him in hand, Marissa.'' Taylor's voice, for the first time, was falsely bright. He frowned at the switch. Nothing to worry about.''

Yeah, better let your mom know not to worry, Townsend, since Chino's gay.'' Ryan felt like rolling his eyes at Luke's comment. Is that the only insult that kind of idiot could think of? C'mon, Riss.''

If you're sure…..'' She was looking at Ryan, a look in her eyes like she wanted him to save her. From what? As far as he could see, she had it pretty good. And he wasn't destroying the Cohen's faith in him to take on her boyfriend. He nodded.

Okay, put your right hand on my back…'' He cupped her shoulder blade, focusing on her instructions. ….lower….'' He saw her eyes widen as he slid his hand down her back until it rested just above her ass. Should he have taken his hand off and then put it back? Where was the sense in that? Besides, he liked the feel of her, the shaky undertone to her voice as she continued. ….hold your other hand up…..no, cupped like you're holding a glass to make a toast….'' She placed her right hand palm to palm with his left, slipping her thumb up from his wrist to solidify the grip. When had it gotten so warm in here? Peggy's voice was a welcome distraction as she showed them the waltz.

You didn't have to do that, you know.'' After a few minutes, Taylor spoke up again. He looked up briefly from where he was watching their feet. In those ….sandal things…she was wearing, if he stepped on her foot he'd probably break her toes.

Do what?'' He never liked dancing. Everyone was watching you, waiting for you to mess up.

Choose me over Summer.'' She bit her lip and looked away. I know Marissa wasn't happy with that.''

Why should Marissa care?'' He risked a look to where Luke and his girlfriend were dancing. They looked like they were talking too, only the conversation didn't look pleasant. Seth, however, looked like he was in heaven. Summer kept signaling to the other girls behind his back, getting shakes of the head in return. The two couples didn't look like they had any trouble with this dance stuff. Probably had lessons since they were kids or something. He looked back down at his feet. Close one.

Oh, please.'' There was a slight tremor in her as she spoke. She couldn't be as nervous as he was, could she? He stopped trying to dance for a minute. You like her, she wants you….. it was a little obvious. I'm not an idiot, Ryan.''

She has a boyfriend.''

To a guy like you isn't that a red flag to a bull?''

A guy like me?'' Okay, here's where she was going to insult him. Junior miss….what did Sandy call them? Newpsies? What's that supposed to mean?''

A guy who knows what he wants and doesn't let anything get in his way. A guy who makes a decision and sticks with it, having weighed the consequences.'' Taylor's brow crinkled a bit. What did you think…… oh, no, Ryan….you're not the kind of guy to cheat on someone, or make someone else cheat on someone….I didn't mean…''

It's okay.'' He could tell, she meant every word. Just as she had when they were introduced. She hadn't meant anything by bringing up Chino and the car and the fire, she was simply confirming information. Her tone was pleasantly honest. To tell the truth, it was a nice change from how everyone else here talked to him. There was always something in their eyes, their tone of voice. Fear, some sort of sick fascination. It wasn't really about you.''

You mean…'' He saw her eyes flick over to Seth and Summer. Oh.'' The light in her face dimmed a bit.

Not that you're not ….''

No, it's okay.'' The tremble was stronger now. Why should it be any different with you? I mean, she's Marissa Cooper. I'm just crazy Taylor Townsend.'' Her voice was envious, bitter, disappointed and flat. The falseness in her tone was back as she gave him a fake smile. We should be practicing.''

As they started to move again, Ryan tried to think of what to say. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Marissa. Did he really like her? Really? Sure, she was hot. She'd helped out with the model home thing. She'd also been partly responsible for the fire, he realized. He hadn't heard her apologize for it, though. Luke had. He smiled a bit at how desperately Luke had asked for his help in Juvie. That may be why he's being such a jackass now. Getting back at Ryan for witnessing the sheer terror he'd experienced. What was up with helping Dawn, though? Payback for the help he'd given him in Juvie? He just couldn't figure the guy out. One minute he was alright, then he was a giant asshole. It was worse than trying to figure out his mom.

Ryan flinched away from the thought of his mother. Her drunken cries at the party, her insincere apologies. It was all so familiar. Watching over her as she slept it off, sick at the smell of rum. Wait ..his mother never drank rum, it was always whiskey. Vodka, if she was trying to be discreet. Why had he thought of rum? ……Marissa. That night he'd picked her up off her driveway. She'd smelled of rum. The night she'd come to the model home, then too. And that morning on the pier. He went back over every interaction with her, every time he'd seen her. He felt like he was waking up, or pulling off a pair of shades to look into a darkened room.

She'd been drunk at the fashion show, he realized. That functional drunk his mother had some days. At the party later, too. That morning on the pier, she hadn't really done anything to stop Luke, or help Seth. And then she comes by later and yells at them for their behavior? She'd been drinking, he just hadn't noticed. Or maybe he hadn't wanted to notice. Maybe he wanted to think that this place was different, that that sweet smell was perfume, that a girl like her wouldn't have to be drunk to like him. She'd wanted him, but that wasn't about him. It was about her. A way to rebel? An adventure? He was suddenly very glad he'd pushed her away.

Ryan.'' Taylor was trying to stop dancing. We're taking a break. Didn't you hear the music stop?''

Startled, he looked around. Everyone was looking at them. Seth was on his way over, Summer having obviously abandoned him. It in no way dimmed the expression on his face, though. Ryan looked back at Taylor, hoping he hadn't embarrassed her too much. Her expression was quizzical, concerned. She seemed to be silently asking if he was all right.

Sorry.'' He dropped his arms from her and stuffed his hands into his pant's pockets. He heard tittering and knew it wasn't directed at him from the flush that filled Taylor's face. Guess I was having too good a time.''

He made sure that his voice was loud enough for everyone to hear, a sparkling smile was his reward. Man, she was gorgeous, why hadn't he seen that before? Oh, she couldn't compete with Marissa, but …… There was an honesty to her, a sincerity that reminded him forcibly of Theresa. Marissa had a falseness to her, a façade, he was coming to realize. He could understand it, if she was unhappy and angry enough to turn to drink. He just didn't want any part of it. He'd dealt with enough of that shit. Maybe a word to Luke? The guy couldn't be a complete loss. He'd saved Ryan from the fire, owned up to it. He'd even tried to help Dawn. Get him away from his loser friends, drop a word into his ear about Marissa's problem. Because he knew, now, that he seriously didn't want anything to do with her.

Isn't this great?'' Seth enthused.

Wonderful.'' Ryan muttered. Everyone was sitting down, sipping water from the tables. Taylor followed them to a table and reached for a chair. Inspired by he didn't know what, Ryan gripped the chair just as she was about to touch it and pulled it out for her. He seated her with what he hoped was appropriate style, thankful the chair didn't catch on anything.

Wow, man, unexpected depth.'' Seth nudged him as he sat down. Nice moves.''

You don't have to keep doing that.'' Taylor fiddled with her glass.

Doing what?''

Being nice to me.'' There was a softness in her eyes, a vulnerability. I mean, you don't want to ruin your rep making your debut with a social pariah. I'd completely understand if you…..''

If I have to go to this thing, there's no one else I'd rather go with.'' He gave her a smile for her stunned expression. I can't be that bad.''

Oh, no, you're very attractive. And you don't make stupid jokes or mean comments about …. I didn't…..oh….'' Taylor flushed and looked down. You meant the dancing.''

Yes, Ryan isn't too good with the dancing. The punching, the brooding, yes. Not the dancing.'' Seth leaned forward. You know who is though? Summer. She floats like an angel…..'' He turned to Ryan. Have I thanked you yet? Because I have got to be dreaming….ow!'' He looked in surprise at Taylor. Did you just kick me?''

If you felt that, you must be awake.'' She looked at Seth perceptively. You really like Summer, don't you?''

Since I was ten.'' Seth nodded. She's the most amazing ..''

You're going about this all wrong.'' Taylor cut in. She's used to guys chasing after her, drooling. She's heard every line, every desperate attempt for her attention. You've got to alter your approach if you want her to like you. Classy and classic. Something she hasn't seen before, hanging with Princess Mononoke and that crowd.''

You watch anime? Next you'll tell me you're into comic books.'' Seth scoffed.

It's an underrated art form, in my opinion. As for comic books, if they were called graphic novels, perhaps I would've been permitted to read them. The genre's so marginalized by people's preconceptions of what's involved.'' She smoothed a non-existent wrinkle from the tablecloth. Back to the Summer thing. I can understand if you don't want my help…''

No!'' Seth just barely avoided shouting. He certainly gathered several stares. No, I need all the help I can get. Please…?'' He had a pleading expression. You're a girl, you can translate their mysterious language. Say you will….c'mon, it'll be fun watching me mess it up….''

With that attitude you're not going to get anywhere.'' Taylor clasped her hands together. I don't know how much I can help, I mean, I'm not exactly popular.''

Neither am I. But you're Ryan's date, and he's my brother, so that makes us friends if not practically related…''

Brother?'' Taylor turned to Ryan. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he shrugged. Why did Seth have to bring up that personal stuff? The Cohen's adopted you?''

Guardians. It's more a legal responsibility than a family thing.'' It had to be. It was the only explanation he could think of. That they wanted to keep an eye on him, give him place to crash; that he could understand. They couldn't actually want him to be part of their family. Seth challenged that assumption.

Man, you better not ever say that in front of Mom or Dad. It'd crush them to think that you don't feel part of the family.'' Seth's punch to his shoulder was more like a tap. He really needed to teach this kid to hit. I've always wanted a brother, y'know. Now I have a super cool one, even if you can't dance. And your date's gonna hook me up with Summer.'' He turned back to Taylor. You are, right?''

No.'' She smiled at the crushed expression. I'm going to help you woo her. Courtship, always a good move. Much better than hooking up.''

You are awesome.'' Seth's tone was reverent. How come we never hung out?''

Oh, well, my mother wants me to be popular, and….''

Ah, yes, the legendary Veronica Townsend, she-wolf among the Newpsies.'' Seth nodded sagely. I can perfectly understand how hanging with Seth Cohen would derail your popularity.''

Everyone?'' Peggy was back, clapping her hands for their attention. Okay, now we're going to practice the escort function. You ladies will enter from there..'' she indicated stage left …. you will walk out to meet your father…..'' Taylor flinched. ….you gentlemen will enter from there…..'' stage right ….bow, hold your bow until the lady curtsies. Your father will step back, you will deposit your bouquet…'' she indicated a table on the stage … your escort will step forward. Take his arm, and you both will walk to your assigned places.'' She waved a hand towards the dance floor. Any questions?''

Will there be anyone available for those without fathers?'' Marissa's tone gave the impression all she was concerned with was how things would play out. From the giggles and laughter as well as Taylor's blush, he knew it was a deliberate dig. Ryan felt sick he'd ever been attracted to that bitch. Or whose fathers aren't coming?''

If I had that for a daughter, I'd never show up, either.'' One of the guys who'd been with Luke commented, loud enough for Taylor to hear. He could tell she was trying not to cry. He wanted to touch her hand, give some comfort, but her hands were in her lap.

Mr. Douglas…'' Peggy began.

My father will be escorting Miss Townsend.'' The room fell silent when Seth interrupted. Taylor snapped her head up to stare at him. If that's agreeable?''

I don't see any problems.'' Peggy smiled at their table. Ryan noticed that Marissa had a set look, blank and emotionless. Summer looked surprised and a little relieved. Miss Townsend?''

Taylor nodded, eyes still bright with unshed tears. They stood and lined up, as ordered. Phillip was apparently standing in for the fathers. Marissa and Peggy organized the lines so that when the girl's name was called, her escort was the one at the head of the line of boys. Marissa kept shooting him looks which he was pretending he didn't see. He was too focused on the guys in front of him, anyway; watching how they bowed, how they held out their arms to the girls. If Sandy was going to be there, he really didn't want to mess this up. He noticed Summer's gaze following Seth with a confused expression. He felt his stomach tightening as he got closer and closer to the front of the line. Seth pulled it off without a hitch, of course. The whispers as Seth went forward were nothing to those when he stepped up.

Very nice, Mr. Atwood.'' Peggy commented softly as he walked by with Taylor on his arm. He would've been relieved at getting through it if he hadn't known they'd have to do it all again tomorrow night. In fancy clothes and a room full of people who thought he was scum.

That was nice of Seth.'' Taylor said as they began dancing again. Or, in his case, practicing not stepping on her feet. Do you think Mr. Cohen will be okay with this? I mean, my mother will probably freak out, and she can be pretty nasty when she gets going.''

I think Sandy can hold his own.'' He wanted to reassure her that this wouldn't be a disaster. He had even opened his mouth to do so when he felt something under his foot. Shit.'' Looking down, he saw he'd only grazed her toes. They weren't red or anything, so he hadn't crippled her. Yet. Sorry.''

You need to trust me.'' Ryan lifted his head to meet her eyes. Something in her hazel eyes compelled him.

I don't trust people, really.'' God, why had he said that? To her? He wanted to take it back, look away from her incipient……she was smiling?

I meant, trust me to move my feet out of the way. That I know what I'm doing.'' Taylor's expression was sympathetic. Usually, when he blurted out something personal like that, he'd get pity. Or laughed at. Or hit. He remembered that she was as unpopular as Seth, that apparently her mother wasn't any more of a prize than his. I've taken classes. Okay, mostly ballet, but I do know how to waltz. You just need to follow the pattern and trust that I'll be doing the same. I won't embarrass you, Ryan.''

I know you won't'' He flexed his right hand a little, encouraging her to step a little closer. Her eyes widened as she did so, a little smile playing at her lips. It's not you I'm worried about.''

Dance with me, Ryan.'' Taylor invited, stepping into the waltz. I'll try not to chatter and distract you.''

I like it.'' He kept his eyes on hers. He didn't want her to think he didn't trust her dancing. There was a vulnerability to her, underneath that confident manner. Unlike Marissa, though, she didn't seem to expect help as a matter of course. He liked that he didn't have to try and figure out what was going on. She just spoke up, direct and to the point. It's comfortable.''

Because of Seth?'' Off his nodding, …we need to get Operation Summer going. Maybe if he played a little hard to get…..''

He's not.''

I know.'' Taylor sighed. But sincerity isn't an asset in this community. He's going to have to choose between fitting in or standing out. And standing out is lonely when it's not beauty you're standing out for.'' She was silent for a while, so he took the opportunity to study her face. She really was gorgeous. She didn't appear to have any makeup on, aside from a shiny pink tint to her lips. Lip gloss. He wondered what flavor. That thought led him to wonder what she'd be like in bed. Either really frigid or unbelievable, he'd bet. He was just starting to fantasize about how she'd look naked when she spoke. Strawberry.''

What?'' He flicked his eyes back up to hers.

My lip gloss. Strawberry.''

How….?'' Okay, that was more than a little creepy. He hoped she couldn't read his mind, considering where his thoughts had been a minute ago.

Ryan.'' Taylor's voice was chiding. Like Kirsten's when she'd busted him denying the cigarettes in the trash were his. I may not have many guys check me out, but when you look at my lips and your eyes glaze over, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what you were thinking.''

Sorry.'' He was. She was nice, he didn't have any business thinking about her like that. Yeah, fat chance of stopping it now. Moving with her in his arms, he couldn't help but notice her smell. Some kind of flowers. Nothing he recognized. He tried to focus on her eyes, but he found his gaze trailing down her jaw to her lips, down her neck to her shoulder … and lower…..

Ry-an.'' She scolded as his eyes dropped to her chest. She tapped him lightly on the head with her left hand. My eyes are up here.'' She didn't sound pissed, she sounded amused and a little excited.

Sorry.'' He brought his gaze back up as slowly as he could, smiling to let her know he wasn't really sorry at all. She smiled back at him, warming his skin with her expression.

Operation Summer, remember?'' She told him. Seth?''

Right.'' He shook his head a little. He'd never had a girl affect him like this, like some sort of spell. It was confusing. It was fun, too. Seth. What did you have in mind?''

He let her words pour over him, focusing entirely on what she was saying. He really wanted to do this for Seth, after all the Cohen's had done for him. He found himself nodding at her plan. She really had insight into how these people operated. Maybe she'd want to double-date? Purely to help out Seth, of course. Not because of him. She couldn't be interested in him. She was rich and classy with a whole future ahead of her. It couldn't help her fit in to be with the town's most wanted. No matter how she made him feel.

Peggy ran them through the escorting and bowing twice more, followed by more dancing. He found himself smiling a lot, he even laughed once. He couldn't help it, she just looked so cute with her nose crinkled up like that, commenting on how some girls wore too much perfume. He couldn't agree more with the opinion that too much was just too much. Overly painted and scented always reminded him of his mother, trying to hide her addictions from a new boss. He'd loved how she'd looked for Vegas night, made the mistake of hoping that's who she could be. Taylor distracted him with questions about Seth, things they could use for Operation Summer.

Okay, everyone. Everyone?'' He felt more than saw amused glances his way as he kept dancing for a few moments after the music cut out. He really needed to stop doing that. That's it for today. I will see you all tomorrow night. Shoo.'' She tapped her pen on her clipboard as the teenagers milled about, sorting themselves into cliques.

Summer followed Seth over to where he and Taylor stood. What was she…..oh. Marissa was heading over, Luke glaring at him over her head. Meeting the other guy's gaze, he flicked his eyes towards the girl nervously gripping his arm and tried to convey his change in interest. A furrow appeared in his forehead as he glanced at Taylor, then back at Ryan. His eyes were confused. So were Marissa's when he finally looked at her. There was a flat look of disapproval when she looked at Taylor, followed by a brief look of hurt directed at him. Did she really think he was stupid enough to be manipulated like this? Another girl came over just as Summer and Seth reached them. She was blond, wearing less than any other girl there.

So, I'll see you two at the party, right?'' she gushed. My parents won't be back until tomorrow, late.''

Holly throws a pre-Cotillion barbeque every year.'' Marissa explained. He really didn't care for her tone. Condescending without even a pretense of civility.

She didn't last year.'' Seth put in, giving Marissa a strange look.

Yes, I did.'' Holly was obviously confused as to why her two friends were talking to these people.

Sounds awesome!'' Summer put in, hugging the other. Seth's eyes practically bugged out of his head. We'll be there! C'mon, Riss.'' She dragged her friend away, chattering about clothes and parties and people he didn't know. Seth's eyes followed her out the door.

Not really your type of thing, Townsend.'' Holly's voice cut in coldly. Although I'm sure Ryan would have a great time.'' She smirked, ogling him up and down. See ya.'' She twitched her hips at him as she walked.

Y'know, I've never really wanted to hit a girl before…..'' Ryan found himself saying.

It's okay.'' Taylor turned to Seth. Operation Summer will go more smoothly if you and Seth are by yourselves.'' She proceeded to brief Seth fully on his lines, what to say if Summer said this, what to do if Summer said that. His brother nodded sharply at each point, quietly intense in his concentration. Ryan herded the two out into the hallway, seeing that people were trying to set up and decorate for tomorrow. Taylor was just taking Seth through the third rendition of Operation Summer when Kirsten approached.

Ryan? Seth?'' Taylor's voice stopped short. Everything okay?''

Three hours of dancing.'' Ryan risked a glare at his guardian. She smiled.

I feel like I could go for three more.'' Seth enthused.

Save some of that for Operation Summer.'' Taylor advised. Mrs. Cohen. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' She stuck her hand out with that same confidence she'd greeted him. Taylor Townsend.''

Pleased to meet you, Taylor.'' Kirsten shook hands and turned to Ryan. Who are you taking?''

Taylor.'' Ryan tilted his head towards the girl. Provided her mother doesn't kill me when she finds out.''

I'm sure it'll be alright.'' Kirsten smiled at them all. And you, Seth?''

Summer Roberts.'' He declared, as if her name was a movie title. Isn't it amazing? Everything is amazing. In fact, have you lost weight, Mom? New haircut? New dress? New shoes.''

Seth!'' His mother laughed. It's nice to see you excited about this. That must be why you didn't meet me out front.''

Sorry.'' Ryan flushed. Great. He was the responsible one, the focused one, and he couldn't even remember to get them to the door to meet her. Kirsten, I ….''

It's my fault, Mrs. Cohen.'' Taylor cut in. I'm afraid Seth and I were just scheming too intently to pay any attention to the time.''

It's nothing.'' Kirsten assured them, she seemed worried, though. It was probably that Jimmy thing, as she seemed a little distracted as well. We should go before Sandy….''

Taylor should come to dinner.'' Everyone stared at Seth. Y'know, so we have more ammo to convince Dad to escort her. To Cotillion. Like I practically promised…'' He turned begging eyes to his mother. We have to get him to do it, Mom. Taylor's dad….well, there was this terrible skiing accident…or something….but the important thing is she's gonna help me woo Summer, we have to do this for her….. you can take Veronica Townsend, Mom, she's not even close to your league…..''

Seth!'' Kirsten shook her head. Breathe, son.'' She smiled at Taylor. I'm sorry, he kind of raised himself.''

Oh, it's alright, Mrs. Cohen. There's no need to feel obligated.'' That tight note was in her voice again, as it had been when she'd told him that she knew he was attracted to Marissa. I should probably go.''

Dinner's at six.'' Kirsten turned, motioning the boys to head to the parking lot. We're not very formal, so anything like what you're wearing now….. or jeans….whatever.'' Ryan looked over his shoulder to check on Taylor's expression. There was that dazed and excited smile again. She did the little clap thing she had before, the small-voiced yay'. There was a little jump added in, a spring in her step that was far more attractive to him than that Holly girl's wiggling hips. He smiled a bit, wondering how Sandy would react to someone nearly as frenetic as his son.

Ryan!'' Seth tugged on his arm. C'mon, man, I wanna get home and write down Operation Summer before I forget. You can stare at Taylor's ass..ets.. assets. Later. At dinner.''

I wasn't staring.'' He jammed his hands into the pockets of the sports jacket. He felt himself flush as Seth snorted disdainfully. He really wanted a cigarette. Quitting cold turkey was a stone-cold bitch.

_-at the Townsend's-_

Taylor couldn't believe this was happening. Really, really happening. If she wasn't scared of leaving strange looking marks all over her arms, she would've been pinching herself all the way home. She parked her car and took a deep breath. Dealing with the people at rehearsal had been easy. Now came her mother. She was so very glad she hadn't chickened out, though. So very, very glad. Ryan was….

She blushed, thinking of the way he'd been staring at her. Boys never stared at her like that. That didn't mean she didn't know what those looks meant. Luke looked at nearly everybody like that. And he'd been so nice, so sweet, to say the things he had. He'd pulled out her chair for her. Maybe he'd seen the move in some old movie? She'd liked the way he'd been honest with her. Most of the boys her mother pressured into taking her out tried to convince her they were interested. Like she didn't notice their ignoring her at school. Or looking at other girls. Usually while they were on said dates.

Taylor!'' Her mother's voice broke into her reverie. She glanced around and realized she had daydreamed her way into the house. You had one thing to do. One thing! Even you should've been able to attract Seth Cohen! The boy's like you, no friends, it should have been easy.'' Veronica glared at her daughter. Of course, if that's what you wore, no wonder. You look ten pounds heavier, which doesn't help your naturally chubby …''

I have to get ready.'' She knew that bringing up that her mother had helped her pick out this outfit wouldn't go over well. I have a dinner date.''

With this Atwood boy? Really, Taylor, hanging with the bad boys isn't going to make you popular. You really need to concentrate on raising your standards. Just because all the acceptable people are taken is no reason to root through the garbage. No matter how desperate you are.'' She tossed her hair and flicked a hand at her daughter. Get out of that rag. You might want to skip dinner tonight. What were you thinking of having?''

The Cohen's didn't say.'' Taylor enjoyed the look of absolute shock on her mother's face. She should've known it would be short-lived.

I don't know if that's such a good idea. Trying to play the parents into letting you date their son? Do you have any idea how pathetic that looks? And you're really not sophisticated enough to pull off something that subtle, Taylor. I know you're just trying to do what I told you to do, but since you blew it, you need to just let it go.''

I didn't fail.'' Taylor twisted her hands together. She hated to do this, Ryan seemed a really private person, but she couldn't let her mother forbid her from going. She felt like Cinderella trying to convince her step-mother she should go to the ball. Ryan Atwood is the Cohen's ward. They're planning on adopting him. I think they invited me to dinner to ….''

Well, I can see where they'd want to make sure their sons' dates are worthy.'' She didn't correct the assumption that Summer Roberts would be coming to dinner, too. Now, remember, don't let them just turn you down. You can have that dress let out, and everyone's arms look chunky in those gloves. When they do reject you, don't cry until you get into the car.'' Veronica strode out of the room. I won't be here later. Cold wash cloth on your eyes to bring down the swelling. I'll see what I can find to do tomorrow, I may throw a party.''

Taylor looked down to where she was clenching her hands. God, she was horrible. How does anyone treat their own daughter like that? She was nicer than that woman, wasn't she? Of course she was, Operation Summer proved it. She showered and changed, trying to hold onto her good mood from this afternoon. After rejecting three or four choices, she stood in her underwear, biting her lip. She didn't want to come back from the Cohen's to have her mother twist her into knots. She didn't want her mother to pull her out of Cotillion last minute, either. She clenched her jaw determinedly and began pulling things out of her closet.

_- at the Cohen's – _

Taylor twisted her hands together to keep from ringing the bell again. They would've called to cancel, right? This wasn't some sort of sick….. The door opened and Ryan smiled at her. The same stomach-swirling smile from this afternoon. He'd changed to a black t-shirt and jeans. His blue eyes glinted as he surveyed her outfit of jeans, polo shirt, and tennis shoes.

C'mon in.'' God, his voice was sexy. Down, girl. She tried not to show how much he was affecting her. She stepped past him, down the stairs to look around the living room. She looked over her shoulder to catch him staring at her. He was pretty subtle about it, looking out of the corner of his eyes as he closed the front door. She felt a flutter in her stomach at the thought he was checking her out. Her! She followed him through the kitchen and into the dining room in a happy daze.

So, this is Taylor?'' Sandy Cohen was standing between the table and the refrigerator. He was wearing jeans and a worn t-shirt. He smiled at her so affably that she couldn't help but smile back. If I were twenty years younger, you might have some competition, Ryan.''

Bring it on.'' His voice was as determined as it was amused. She reminded herself to breathe normally.

I think I might have a few objections.'' Kirsten commented. She was setting take-out onto the table. I forgot to ask, Pad Thai alright?''

It's my absolute favorite, Mrs. Cohen.'' Taylor couldn't believe this. It was some kind of fairy tale. Had to be. This sort of thing didn't happen to her. Then it got better.

Oh, call me Kirsten, please.'' She turned towards the den. Dinner, Seth.''

Right.'' Seth turned off the video game and charged into the room. He'd changed shirts as well, a solid colored button down like she'd advised. The blue really brought out his eyes and the dark slacks gave him a sense of quiet distinction. Until he opened his mouth, she thought. This is okay, right?''

He's been telling us about Operation Summer since I picked him up.'' Kirsten excused. The Cohen's moved to take their seats. As he had this afternoon, Ryan pulled her chair out and seated her. He didn't see the look Sandy and Kirsten exchanged as he did so, but she did. They were amused, but not in the way the girls at school were whenever she talked to them. No, this was the parental isn't that sweet' expression she'd never seen directed towards her.

So, your mother's okay with ….everything?'' Kirsten asked as they began passing around the containers. Taylor felt Ryan tense next to her.

Well, she had some things to say…'' No way was she repeating any of that poison here. This was too perfect to spoil with that woman's spite. But, she didn't forbid me from going, and she…..'' She couldn't say anything else. There wasn't really anything else positive to say. She started fiddling with her chopsticks. She might not be there.'' Uncomfortable silence filled the air. Now this, Taylor was used to. She never should've said anything, but she didn't want to lie, not to Ryan. His declaration that people couldn't be trusted struck a cord with her. She didn't want to be people to him. She wanted to be honest. Trustworthy.

So I can leave the bullet-proof vest home?'' Ryan broke the silence, holding the noodles out to her like nothing was wrong. Everyone around the table relaxed.

Good, because that thing totally ruins the line of your tux.. and that is so gay, can we pretend I never said that?'' There was laughter. Real laughter and not vicious or condescending. She met Ryan's eyes as she took the noodles. A look of complete understanding passed between them. This is what family should be. So, I made some index cards for Operation Summer….''

Seth, you need to memorize those.'' She snapped her fingers at him. She's not going to go for it if she sees you with them. Give.'' His face when he handed them over was so comically pathetic that she smiled more gently at him then anyone ever had at her. I promise, after Cotillion..'' she saw Kirsten smile at the French pronunciation …if she's not at least interested…..'' She couldn't think of anything to promise him. She'd had her hopes dashed so often that she didn't want to make him false promises.

Then she's not as smart as you think she is.'' Ryan put in.

So, check me on what I'm doing.'' Seth began to relate her instructions, going into detail on motivation. He asked several times if Ryan was sure that it wouldn't be an inconvenience to go to Holly's party for ten minutes. Taylor noted the looks pass between Kirsten and Sandy as she and Seth talked animatedly about courting Summer. They seemed supportive, encouraging even.

So, where in the presentation are you? I don't want to be too far forward or have to shove people aside to get to the stage.'' Sandy Cohen was looking at her. Oh, God, did he mean? He did. And she didn't have to go to the humiliation of asking. For a moment, she almost couldn't breathe.

It was kinda alphabetical. At least, by the girls' names.'' Ryan covered her stunned silence.

They'll rearrange the order by what time we arrive.'' Taylor ironed out the schedule with Sandy and Ryan. Seth was growing increasingly twitchy, looking at his watch almost spasmodically. She wanted him to be confident, in control when he talked to Summer. And that, she told herself, was the only reason she offered to drive them.

_- at Holly's-_

Ryan looked out the window of the Benz. Seth and Taylor chatted back and forth like they were related. He was glad they weren't. He caught her eyes as they turned into Holly's drive and smiled. Yes, he was very glad. They pulled up and stopped, Seth went suddenly quiet. He was remembering the last party like this they'd been to.

Ten minutes.'' Ryan said, getting out of the car. Seth scrambled out of the back. He leaned in to peer at Taylor as he closed the door. You'll be okay?''

Of course.'' Taylor smiled at him, tapping her fingers nervously on the steering wheel. It's only ten minutes. I'll be fine.'' He almost didn't catch her muttered comment as long as I stay in the car.''

Ryan.'' Seth nudged him.

Yeah, okay.'' He followed his brother reluctantly, looking back several times to check on Taylor. She looked so frightened and alone. Ten minutes.'' He reminded Seth once they were inside. I'll be right here.'' Seth nodded and started looking for Summer.

… I won't trade escorts with you.'' Holly was saying as Seth came out onto the deck. He felt his heart drop. He had to remind himself that Operation Summer had the Kirsten Cohen stamp of approval. This would work. It had to.

Hey, Summer.'' Good opening. Worked for Ryan.

What did I say about talking to me?'' She turned on him, dark eyes flashing. She was so beautiful when she was mad. It almost distracted him from his lines.

Summer, look, I know I'm not some trust fund jock like you're used to, but if you wanted one of those guys, you would've already said yes.'' Jesus and Moses, she was listening. What was next? Oh, yeah. You could have any guy in the school, you know that. But you also know that those guys….'' he motioned towards the party inside .. those guys just want to get into your pants. Once they did, they'd just ignore you.'' She frowned, but it looked more like she was thinking. I just want a chance. A chance to know the real Summer Roberts.'' He let that statement stand for a while, ignoring Holly's muttered dork' and the comments of geek' and queer' from everyone in earshot. There's still time for you to find someone who meets with everyone else's approval.'' His stomach jerked at the thought, but he had to make it her choice. Taylor'd said so. I'd appreciate a heads up, though.''

You couldn't find another date if you were the last boy in Newport, queer.'' Holly sneered at him. Who let you in here anyway?''

If I can't take Summer, I won't be going.'' He kept eye contact, noting with glee that she was stock still, listening to him. Him! Since his parents were in an adopting mood, they so had to take Taylor. She'd be glad to get away from her mom, he was sure. I hope to see you tomorrow evening? He held out his hand. Here it came. The selling point. Summer tossed her hair, looking away. He counted the seconds like Taylor had said, feeling his hopes die with each one.

Whatever, Cohen.'' Summer gripped his hand like she expected him to shake it.

Until, then.'' He swiftly bent and kissed her knuckle gently, softly. He released her hand as he straightened. She looked absolutely stunned. Don't talk, don't smile, just go. He repeated Taylor's instructions internally as he wove his way back into the party. Now to find Ryan and go home.

Hey.'' Ryan closed his eyes. He'd opted for leaning against the wall near the door, keeping one eye towards the patio. He could see Seth talking to Summer from here. Looked like it was going well. Until he smelled that sickly sweet aroma. Why was she talking to him? This place had to be full of her friends.

Hey.'' He hoped she wasn't too drunk to pick up on his cold tone. He opened his eyes reluctantly. Damn. And of course, here came Luke. Look, I'll just wait for Seth outside.''

What's going on here, Chino?'' Luke smelled like beer, but only mildly.

We were just talking.'' Marissa stepped closer to him when she spoke. He stepped away, towards the door. One of Luke's friends moved so he was blocking it. Damn.

Now why is it that every time I turn around, you're talking to my girlfriend?''

Maybe if you gave her some attention she wouldn't drink till she passes out and talk to guys who aren't interested.'' He heard Marissa gasp. He knew her eyes would be welling up with hurt, but he just couldn't bring himself to look. Luke was the problem here. I just brought Seth to talk to Summer. We'll be leaving in a couple minutes.''

After you insulted my girl?'' Luke pushed him. Shit. He averted his eyes before remembering this wasn't Juvie and he had to keep an eye on this guy.

I'm not gonna fight you.'' He stepped back and cursed the Atwood luck as Luke stepped forward to keep him in range.

Not even if I do this?'' He felt the blow to his stomach, went down to one knee from the pain. The guy knew how to hit. He wondered how much practice Marissa managed to give him.

Ryan?'' Seth was there, kneeling next to him. He raised his head to see Marissa looking at him in horrified excitement. Yeah, it was real fun to have guys fighting over you. Unless, of course, you were the guy getting hit. Dude, you really are a Cohen. Took a punch and didn't even fight back.''

Can we go?'' He stood, breathing shallowly. Luke was watching him, wary.

Sure.'' Seth looked to the door just as there was a scream outside.

Taylor.'' Ryan felt a spike of fear shoot through him as he shoved past Seth and a couple other people. The pain in his gut was forgotten as he charged between the parked cars to where they'd left Taylor. There was a guy trying to pull her out of the car. He grabbed the guy, letting go all his frustration and anger into a right hook that knocked the son of a bitch onto his ass.

Oh my God.'' That was Summer's voice behind him. Taylor was whimpering in the front seat, hugging herself. He felt more than saw Seth come up next to him.

Get up.'' Newport had never heard that voice from him. That voice belonged in Chino, in Juvie, where your tone of voice told people how badly you wanted to kill them. How easily you could kill them. He felt a throbbing in his entire body as his blood pounded in his ears. The guy on the ground looked up into his face and flinched. He even scrabbled back on his ass a bit.

Derrick?'' Holly came past him and knelt down next to the terrified asshole. What are you doing out here?''

He was trying to pull Townsend out of her car.'' Luke explained. Apparently, the guy wasn't a prick when it really counted. Too bad he couldn't maintain the attitude.

Well, how am I supposed to go to Cotillion with a guy with a black eye?'' Really good priorities these people had.

Tay.'' Ryan opened the door and knelt down so he was on level with the shivering girl. There was an ugly red mark around her left arm that he knew was going to bruise. It's Ryan. I'm going to touch you, okay?'' Her eyes were full of tears, frightened beyond belief. She had that startled look of trying desperately to handle things. The shoulder twitched under his right hand. He left it there, didn't move for another long moment until the muscle relaxed. Her hair looked only slightly mussed, there was no marks on her face. He slid a gentle hand under her wrist to lift the arm into view. Good thing those outfits have long gloves, huh?''

Ryan.'' She sobbed and suddenly she was clutching him, face buried in his shirt. He put his arms around her, stroking her back gently. He murmured soothingly to her, listening to the conversation behind him with half an ear.

It's my party and I say we call the cops.'' Ryan closed his eyes.

Great idea, Holly, I'm sure they'll be real interested in the cocaine in the living room and underage drinking all over the house.''

Shut it, queer.'' He looked over to see one of Luke's friends push Seth. Great. Just as he was about to stand, Luke steadied Ryan's brother and shoved his buddy away.

Grow up, guys.'' He propelled Seth towards the Benz. She okay?''

A little shook up.'' Taylor spoke up. She made no move to release him, for which he was glad. She wasn't the only one who needed the reassurance. I don't think I should drive.''

Seth.'' Ryan nodded to the car, easing an arm under Taylor's knees. She made a small sound of surprise as he lifted her out of the car and sat her on the hood. You hurt anywhere else?'' Seth adjusted the seat and rearview mirror. He put his hands on her shoulders and felt some relief when she didn't hesitate to meet his eyes.

I can't get warm.'' Taylor sounded confused.

Shit.'' He touched the back of his hand to her cheek. Seth, you wore an undershirt with that, right?''

Okay, the sudden interest in what I'm wearing is a little…''

She's going into shock, moron.'' Summer snapped. You're the only one here with a long-sleeve, give him your shirt.''

Oh.'' Seth took his shirt off so fast Ryan almost missed it when it was tossed to him. Should we take her to the hospital?''

NO!'' Taylor tried to stand, gasped when he touched her arm settling the shirt over her shoulders.

Townsend's probably strung out on something.'' Holly remarked. Just dump her at the clinic.'' She simpered at him. Then you'd be free for Cotillion.''

I'd rather be back in Chino.'' He made eye contact to make sure she got it. For a bunch of kids with every opportunity, these people were really stupid.

She can come home with me.'' Summer stepped forward. My Dad's a doctor, he can check her out, and no one has to call the cops or Veronica Townsend.'' Ryan was amused to see nearly everyone in the crowd take an involuntary step back at the name. Woman had a rep. No wonder no one wanted to hang with her kid. Reminded him of when everyone found out that drunken old lady was Ryan's mom. Had a way of shortening his list of friends. You okay catching a ride home with Luke, Coop?''

Of course, Sum.'' The two girls hugged, Marissa giving her friend a bewildered look. We still on for tomorrow?''

You know it.''

This party's getting kind of lame.'' Luke declared as Ryan eased Taylor into the back seat. He looked up in surprise to see the guy looking at him. He looked like he might be trying to figure something out. Guys beating up girls….''he glared at the guy just now standing up …so lame.''

Everyone belted in?'' Seth asked. Turning back to check on Taylor as Ryan slid into the seat next to her.

Just drive, Cohen.''

As you wish.'' Ryan smiled at the look on Summer's face at Seth's response. He put his arms around Taylor, trying to warm her with his body. This was so unfair. At least he'd gotten there in time.

_- at the Robert's –_

You can just drop me at the Hotel Brier Mont.'' The weak voice from the back seat didn't sound like the Taylor Townsend Summer remembered from school. Okay, yes, she really didn't hang with Taylor and the whole preppy nerd dork crowd, but she had seen her. She always seemed really confident and sure of herself. She'd nearly beaten Marissa for social chair, after all. Hearing her sound like someone just ran over her puppy made Summer's heart go out to her. We don't want to bother your dad.''

Oh, he won't mind.'' Summer waved her hand. Give him a switch from nips and tucks. And why would you be at a hotel night before Cotillion?''

Never mind.'' Taylor closed her eyes. She looked flushed, but she was shaking and so obviously trying not to shake. It would've been nice to go to Cotillion.'' She gave the word the French pronunciation. Summer frowned. What could she possibly….

Oh. My. God.'' Summer turned as fully around as she could seat-belted into the front seat. Are you seriously telling me that your own mother would pull you out of Cotillion? What is she, nuts?''

She can't do that.'' Ryan spoke up, he was trying to get Taylor to look at him, rubbing her back to give warmth. He was so hot, but so obviously concerned about the girl. It was like she'd told Coop after rehearsal. Serious sparks. She knew better than to get in the way of that. She'd made the offer to help Taylor out of mostly pure intentions, but the gossip girl in her wanted to know the scoop on how she'd snagged Newport's baddest boy so fast. Can she?''

Not if I don't go home until after.'' Taylor muttered. She apparently decided that she was through pretending she wasn't cold and rested her head on Ryan's shoulder.

Okay.'' There was a snapping sound and Summer saw him take off his wrist cuff. This is my good luck charm. I wasn't wearing it when I got arrested or when my Mom ….. anyway it's good luck.'' He slipped the cuff onto Taylor's wrist where it hung far more loosely than it fit him. So there.'' Summer didn't say anything as Taylor was obviously charmed by the gesture. But, really, Chino was so full of it. Even she could tell, and she barely knew him.

You really are an abysmal liar, Ryan.'' Taylor smiled at the cuff, putting her arms around the blond boy. She was still shaking and flushed, but she sounded less watery. Or rather, more watery, but in a good way.

We're here.'' Summer snapped her head forward, belatedly realizing that she was supposed to have been giving directions. They were pulling into the driveway of her house.

How do you know where I live, Cohen?'' Had he been following her? That was really creepy.

I know where Luke lives, too, Summer.'' Cohen shut down the car like he was going through the handbook. You learn a lot being invisible.'' She would've snapped at him if it weren't for the very sincere tell me about it' from the back seat. They had bigger problems than Cohen's pity party.

I'll get my Dad.'' She moved as fast as she could, glad she hadn't chosen to wear heels that night. Dad?'' She ignored the step-monster zoned out on the couch and headed for the study. Dad?''

In here, honey.'' He stepped out of the den, TV control in hand. He took one look at her face and tossed the remote onto the couch. What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?'' He gripped her shoulders and scanned her up and down. All the tears she'd been holding in to be tough, secure Summer spilled out of her.

There was this guy and he was pulling Townsend out of the car and she looked really scared and he looked really nasty like he would do something….something…..and then Cohen was romantic and Ryan hit the guy and we think she's in shock or something and you have to help her, Dad, it's so important she go to Cotillion…'' she paused in her sniffling to realized her father was steering her towards the front door, black bag in hand.

It'll be okay, sweetheart.'' The arm around her shoulders was confident and warm. She matched pace with him into the foyer. Her father would make everything better.

You so don't want to see.'' Cohen was in her house. He waved her back from the front door. There's ….. well, when we got her out of the car and tried to stand her up…..''

Eww.'' From outside, she could hear the distinctive choking cough that heralded vomit. She'd been on sleepovers with Marissa enough times to learn what that sounded like. Dad, the boy with her isn't the one who hurt her. His name's Ryan…..'' And her Dad was gone out the door, leaving her alone with Cohen. He opened his mouth several times, then closed it. Standing there in his tee-shirt and dress slacks, he looked okay. She squinted at him and tried to imagine him in a tux. Not bad. Maybe this Cotillion thing wouldn't be a complete disaster.

Sweetheart, could you tell Tilla we're putting her in the guest room?'' Dad came back in followed by Ryan carrying Taylor in his arms like she weighed nothing.

Put her in the room next to mine, Dad. I can keep an eye on her in the night through the shared bath.'' Summer felt very protective of Taylor, suddenly. Here she was, with a super Dad and, okay, she didn't have a Mom, just a step-monster, but what if she had Taylor's Mom? She shuddered. There'd be a 'cide, she decided. Suicide, homicide, matricide……some kind of 'cide involving killing your daughter. Was there a word for driving someone to kill themselves?

I hope she'll be okay.'' Cohen was looking upstairs. Ryan won't go without her and I really need him to keep me from screwing up Operation…..''He paled, shooting her a nervous look. I mean, this is the first party ….that he's actually looking forward to…..''

You needed to come up with this whole game plan to talk to me?'' Summer was a little touched. Wait a minute, did that mean he hadn't meant what he'd said at Holly's? Did you lie to me, Cohen?''

Lie? When….oh, no, Summer, it's not that …I mean, not that I can't lie….not that I would lie to you…. or not lie to you…..shutting up now.'' He jammed his hands in his pockets, slumped like he expected her to kick him.

Are you scared of me?'' She didn't think she was scary. Not crazy scary like Taylor or so beautiful she was scary like Marissa or so mean she was scary like Holly. Scary? Her?

Well, look at you. You're Summer Roberts.'' He said her name like she was some kind of movie star. I'm Seth Cohen.'' He shrugged, not looking at her. His voice was defeated and tired. It's not like I'm anywhere close to your league. I'm not even in the same universe.''

You were doing pretty well at the party.'' She'd liked and hated what he was saying at the party. Liked it because it would be nice to make a decision about something based on what she thought and felt and hated it because she did that so seldom. And at the rehearsal.''

But Taylor hadn't coached me on anything before the rehearsal…… ''

When you offered your Dad as escort? I wish I'd thought of that.'' She had, but then she'd imagined Marissa's reaction and bit her tongue. Now she was ashamed of herself.

I just figured she needed a hand. I guess Ryan's rubbing off on me.''

What are you getting me into now?'' Ryan came down the stairs with a happy look. Your Dad says she'll be okay, just needs some sleep. Just bruises on her left arm and right palm.''

Palm?'' Cohen tilted his head. Oh, I get it. Yeah, from where she was holding the door lock down. So that jerk couldn't unlock the door.''

I've got better words for him than jerk.'' That edge was in Ryan's voice again. His fists balled and she remembered how dangerous he'd looked standing over Derrick. She was suddenly very glad she hadn't gotten him after all. He was a little scary. Unconsciously, she stepped closer to Cohen for comfort.

How are we gonna get home?'' Seth dangled Taylor's keys from one hand. She's gonna need this tomorrow and we so don't wanna get snagged into spa stuff with the girls.''

I'll take you.'' Summer snatched the keys from him. And since Taylor's staying here…..''

C'mon, let's get home before the Kirsten sends out a search party. You know how she gets.''

About you, maybe.'' Ryan slumped along after them, shooting glances back towards her house. Oh he really had it bad. She HAD to invite Taylor to join her and Coop tomorrow. This was gossip gold.

You, too, my brother, remember?'' Cohen's chatter was actually entertaining when you got over who was talking. It seemed to relax Ryan, too. Which was a relief. Trying to drive at night was stressful enough without him glowering in the back seat.

_- at the Cohen's –_

Where have you two been?'' Kirsten charged down the steps. She saw the car driving away wasn't Taylor's. Where's your shirt? Where's Taylor?''

Honey….'' Sandy followed after her, looking them both over. They're not bruised, not drunk, and not even over curfew.'' He put an arm around his wife's shoulder. C'mon inside, guys.''

You are not going to believe this night!'' Trust Seth to get excited over another adventure'. Ryan felt his stomach clench tighter as they were seated in the living room. The den was comforting. It was where he and Seth played video games, where the Cohen's had asked him to be part of their family. Okay, the living room was where he first met Seth, but the den was the better room, in his mind. They all took seats, he and Seth side by side on the couch. He felt the doom hovering over him. They'd said no more trouble. He hadn't lasted twenty-four hours. It was amazing, Mom. You should've seen me!'' Seth rambled on and on about how he'd been so charming and wooed Summer and even gone off script from Operation Summer and been okay. It's kismet. Tomorrow's gonna be so perfect. Well, it's been a long night…''

I got in a fight.'' He had to say it. He had to. He appreciated what Seth was trying to do, but he wasn't about to hide from the consequences of his actions. Even these consequences. I'm sorry. I can be packed by morning.'' Ryan closed his eyes and waited. No one said anything for a long while. He couldn't take the waiting anymore and opened his eyes, keeping his head down so that he wouldn't have to see the disappointment in their faces.

Kid.'' Sandy's hand fell on his shoulder and he couldn't help the flinch, despite the man's gentle tone. That's not how it works.''

You said…..''

We said no trouble.'' Kirsten said. You haven't really explained why you got in a fight. Or how Seth's shirt went missing….''

Well, Luke punched him for talking to Marissa.'' Seth put in.

She was talking to me, I didn't want to talk to her.'' Ryan raised his face to glare at the other boy and saw that Kirsten's face was free of anger or disappointment. Concern, a little curiosity, but openly caring. He twisted to look up at Sandy and saw the same concern, the same look he'd gotten in front of Juvie when his mother made her usual first impression. Sandy also appeared capable of perching on the arm of the couch with a gentle hand on his shoulder for the rest of the night.

Why not? She lives right next door and she's….''

She's a drunk.'' He hated to be rude, but he really didn't want to hear about Marissa's wonderfulness. Tay's worth ten of her.'' He ducked his head at the stunned look on the woman's face, remembering that he was talking about her best friend's daughter. Sorry.''

Never apologize for telling the truth, kid.''

Sandy!''

If he says it's true, it probably is, sweetheart. He would know, right?'' Everyone fell silent again as the memory of Dawn Atwood filled the room. Ryan felt his stomach clench even tighter. He fought nausea, starting to sweat a little. So, you got in another fight with Luke. Well, I'm sure if we talk to….''

Not Luke.'' He wasn't any good at this. He wasn't used to trying to explain his behavior. People usually just blamed him, right or wrong, and that was that. Laying out what happened was more Seth's thing. Speaking of which, where was the endless flow of words now that he needed them? As if on cue, Seth leaned forward, moving his hand excitedly as he spoke.

He took a gut punch from Luke like a true Cohen, Dad, not even a glare back. I think there were a few shoulder shoves in there, I can't be sure. We were just getting out of there when Taylor screamed. Nice set of lungs, we could even hear her over the music, and good thing, too.''

Why was Taylor screaming?'' Kirsten looked like she wanted to strangle a straight answer out of her son. Nice to know he wasn't the only one with that urge. Are you okay, Ryan? Let me see……''

M'okay.'' Having Doctor Roberts yank his shirt up for a look when he hadn't been able to hide the hiss of pain as he set Taylor on the bed was embarrassing enough. He didn't need Kirsten trying to mother him, or S-mother him, as Seth put it.

Some guy was trying to pull her out of the car. Where she was waiting. For us.'' Seth's voice was suddenly devoid of joking. We should've convinced her to come in with us. Marissa wouldn't've talked to you with Taylor there, Luke wouldn't have hit you, she wouldn't have gotten hurt….''

Who's hurt?'' Kirsten scooted forward in her seat. Ryan shifted back a little. She looked…..determined. What happened, Ryan!?'' She was pleading with him, he realized, just to open up enough to paint a clearer picture than Seth had.

Seth and I went in. He went to talk to Summer. Marissa talked to me. Luke hit me when I tried to leave. We heard Taylor scream.'' His hands fisted. He didn't feel nauseous anymore. He was familiar with the burning in his veins. He knew angry. He knew being angry very well. There was this guy yanking on her arm. She was holding the door lock down so he couldn't get in.'' He sucked a breath in through clenched teeth. HE couldn't feel Sandy's hand on his shoulder anymore. I hit him. He fell down.'' He surged to his feet , tucked his fists under his arms so he wouldn't break anything valuable. I should've broke his fucking nose. Or his jaw. Or his shitty little neck.'' He stomped his way to the glass doors as he spoke. He stopped just in front of them, staring out at the moonlight over the water.

We took her to Summer's. Her dad looked her over, said it wasn't anything to worry about, just some bruises and a big scare.'' Seth was charged up again. Of course, being the gentleman I am, and the only one wearing long sleeves, I offered my shirt to stave off shock. Not as effective as your good luck charm' wrist cuff. Ever the romantic, our Ryan.'' Silence built uncomfortably as he fought to get himself under control. Well, that's our night of derring-do. Two White Knights living up to their names, I'd say. Y'know, I'm not sure if black eye goes with white tie events, Mom, we should totally ask Holly's date if…..''

What is wrong with these people!?'' Ryan didn't turn around to see the looks from the new family. Pulling girls out of cars? Drinking until you pass out? Making your boyfriend jealous so he'll beat up some guy to make you feel important? Sniping and back-stabbing each other because of what kind of family they have?!'' He swirled around, dropping his fists by his side, still clenched tight. The Cohen's regarded him with stunned expressions. Are you sure I left Chino?'' He asked Sandy. He hated the waver in his voice, the desperate cry for someone to make sense of things. Wasn't it supposed to be better now? Easier?

Ryan…..'' Kirsten stopped when he flinched away from her hand. It's been a long day. We should all get some sleep.'' Seth sent him some kind of signal with his hands that he really couldn't be bothered to interpret. He'd wanted this place to be perfect, even knowing it wasn't. He'd known what he was getting into, really, he just hadn't wanted to see it.

Sorry.'' He knew better than to yell. But he couldn't help it. Here was this perfect, wonderful family and everyone looked down on them because they weren't plastic or fake or fashionable. Taylor was this amazing girl and no one liked her for reasons he still couldn't figure out.

Actually, it's a good thing.'' Sandy smiled at his quizzical look. You're comfortable enough in this family to express yourself, Although…'' he shrugged … I do hope there's more than anger to be expressed, but one step at a time.'' The man looked into space for a while. Since we didn't get any frantic calls about our delinquent' bruising someone's precious baby', I think we can let this one slide. Especially since it was in defense of a young lady's honor.'' Okay, he could kind of see where Seth got it now. That romantic's eye view. And you told us about it right away, so that's good. No trying to hide or cover it up.''

Apparently I'm an abysmal liar.''

I really like that Taylor girl.'' Sandy remarked, seemingly from left field.

How do you know I didn't come up with that word on my own?'' Ryan tried to fake insult. Ruined it with a smile when his guardian snorted at him.

Come up with it, maybe, but use it? You've spoken more words today after meeting that girl than you have in the weeks I've known you.'' Sandy stood, suddenly serious. We've got to figure you something to burn off that anger, though. I don't suppose you'd like to go surfing with me tomorrow…?''

I'm not that good a swimmer.'' Ryan ducked his head. Not that I wouldn't love to give the lifeguards the practice…..''

Sorry, Seth, I thought was talking to Ryan….'' Sandy laughed at him. Get some sleep, kid, tomorrow's another day. ''

He stood there for a couple minutes after the man left. He hadn't been punished. No one had called child services, no one had yelled (well, aside from his stupid outburst). They weren't even mad about that, or his insulting their friends. He wandered into the pool house in a daze. He wasn't even grounded. Reaching for his wrist cuff out of habit, he smiled when his fingers encountered bare skin. Taylor. She'd be all right. And still coming to Cotillion. Cotillion, he corrected to the French in his head. He could just imagine the scene they'd make. Both coasting along, heads high and unaffected by the shit Marissa and Holly and the other bitches dished out. Snorting at the mental picture he'd painted himself, he turned the light out. He needed the sleep to deal with Seth, who was sure to excite himself into orbit for tomorrow.

_-at the spa-_

Marissa couldn't believe her eyes. There was Summer, only a little late, which was pretty unusual for her friend. The really strange part was who she was with. Taylor Townsend. She felt a burn of resentment towards the girl. Who did she think she was, anyway? She was wearing a button down shirt without sleeves and a knee length skirt. She felt outclassed in her beach top and Capri's, fashionable as they were. Summer waved at her excitedly, not appearing to notice the distance between her and Taylor's outfit. Marissa recognized the top as one she'd loaned her friend ages ago. The shorts looked new, though. Sighing, she smiled as best she could. Taylor looked incredibly nervous, twisting a black cuff around her right wrist. Where had she seen that before? She was opening her mouth to greet the two when a sharp voice cut in from behind her.

Taylor! What are you doing here?'' Turning, she saw Veronica Townsend, obviously just coming out from her treatment. She looked perfectly composed, but Marissa saw the disgust in the woman's eyes. I thought you'd be crying into your ice cream all day. Not that you need the weight, but I suppose missing Cotillion calls for chocolate chip ice cream.'' The sarcasm and disdain in the woman's voice was carrying. People were starting to look, some peering out of the spa. Marissa was sure she saw Taryn Douglas smirking and whispering to her friends. Well? Speak up!''

I'm …. I ….''

We're spa-ing for Cotillion, Mrs. Townsend.'' Summer chirped at the woman. She turned to look at her friend and saw the pinched white look on Taylor's face. She had both arms behind her back, obviously trying to hide the bruises on the left. I'm Summer Roberts. Doctor Roberts daughter?''

Marissa Cooper.'' She turned back to the woman with her mother's hardest smile. Social chair at Harbor?'' No way she was going to brag on her family in front of this person. I'm afraid we're going to have to steal Taylor all day, SO much to do. You remember how much there is to be done before making your entrance into society?'' Putting an arm around Taylor, she simpered at the girl's mother. Too bad you can't make it tonight, Peggy said the room could only hold so many.''

Oh, that's all right, Marissa.'' Veronica smiled insincerely back at her. I don't really see a need to go, anyway.'' She smoothed her hair back artfully. My regards to your parents, ladies.'' She stalked away without even saying goodbye. Marissa was glad for the first time in her life that Julie Cooper was her mother.

My God, Townsend, no wonder.'' Summer shook her head in amazement.

No wonder I'm such a freak?'' Taylor shrugged her way out from under Marissa's arm. Thanks, Marissa, that was nice of you.'' Her hazel eyes were confused as she turned to face the taller girl. Not that you're not usually nice, it's just you've never really ……I mean, I can't figure out why you'd be….'' She bit her lip and looked away. I thought you hated me.''

I'm jealous.'' Marissa smiled, really smiled at the stunned expression on the other's face. If that was my mother, I would've killed her by now. Your self-control has got to be astounding.''

Seriously.'' Summer agreed. And we never really got to know you, so how could we hate you? We're not all Holly Fishers, you know.''

I'm sorry I ever thought so.'' Taylor smiled at them both. She was really pretty when she smiled, actually. I mean, I should know about jumping to conclusions and making assumptions about people; but there I was, and it so wasn't fair, and now you're being so nice….''Taylor blushed and cupped her left hand over the cuff on her right wrist. Maybe it is good luck.''

Okay, I need to know absolutely everything, right now.'' Marissa ordered. Then we can get smoothies and wraps and peels and dish about our men.'' She waved towards the front desk where the receptionist was pretending not to see them. Provided they didn't loose our appointment.'' There was a tall guy in a pink shirt tapping his fingers on the podium impatiently as they approached. He looked vaguely familiar.

Bon jour, Maurice.'' Taylor greeted him. Maurice? The Maurice? The one who could, supposedly, perform magic? Make any girl look like a movie star? Taylor clutched hands with him and they kissed each other's cheeks in the French fashion.

Ah, mon chere! When I noticed you were late, I of course came to see why. It is so unlike you…..'' He caught sight of the bruises on her left arm and scowled. What came out of his mouth next was French, but it didn't sound very nice. Taylor was trying to interrupt him. She finally put a hand over his mouth.

I said, it wasn't her.'' Marissa nodded brightly when he looked to her and Summer for confirmation. Taylor dropped her hand from his mouth.

No? Well…..'' He smiled at them all in a friendly fashion. It is a story, then, no? You will tell me everything…." He started to put an arm around Taylor to lead her off. Marissa was shocked when the girl didn't take the opportunity to ditch them. After all, she had been pretty mean to her at rehearsal.

I'm here with my …….friends. Maurice….'' She smiled earnestly at the other girls. This is Marissa Cooper and Summer Roberts.''

Certainmonte? I have three beauties to transform?'' He tsked and shook his head as he looked them over. Well, not much of a challenge, oui? With such material……'' He threw his hands up fatalistically. It is far too easy for you all to be the epitome of loveliness, nothing for poor Maurice to do….'' Marissa giggled at his antics, blushing a little at the stares they were getting. He may have been complaining about how little effort it would take to beautify them, but he was escorting them inside. You must promise to gossip and ignore me completely, so I can hear everything…..''

Marissa relaxed into the comfortable routine of being pampered, letting Maurice's chatter and instructions wash over her and soothe her nerves. She didn't want to get into anything too deep. But she knew if she wanted the true dirt from her friend and Taylor she'd have to deal. They were getting their pedicures when she decided to go first. Besides, she really didn't feel like going through Summer's dissection of the new show, The Valley, even one more time.

So, Luke and I talked.'' Brown eyes and hazel shot to her face. He said sometimes how I act ……hurts his feelings…… and I told him how tired I was of him ignoring me…..'' She felt a flutter in her stomach at what had come next. He said he was too nervous about living up to me….. to being worthy of me….. he wants to make it work.'' She smiled. It was so great, Sum, we talked until three in the morning. Talked! No making out, no pressure….''

That sounds great, Coop.'' Summer enthused. I'm glad you crazy kids are getting things worked out.''

He even….'' This was the hard part, but this was Summer. And Taylor, but she seemed okay. And really, who would she tell? Okay, that was mean. He promised to stop hitting people if I stopped……'' She swallowed and looked down. If I stopped drinking so much.'' There was a little silence.

Oh, Coop.'' Summer twitched like she wanted to hug her, but a glare from Maurice stopped her. I'll help. How can we help?''

Not going to any more of Holly's stupid parties would probably be a start.'' Marissa raised her head back up, trying to evaluate Taylor's opinion. The girl looked stunned to even be sitting there.

A pact of the heart.'' Taylor said, smiling. It's tres romantic.'' She fiddled with the wrist cuff she'd refused to take off. Marissa felt a jolt when she realized where she'd seen it before. It was Ryan's. What had gone on after they left the party? She was opening her mouth to ask, when Summer cut in.

Speaking of romantic, what did you do to Cohen?'' Summer crossed her arms and wiggled her toes. As if that would help them dry faster.

What do you mean, Sum?'' Taylor did something to Seth?

Just that he was all….. romantic gestures and sincerity at the party ….. I mean, before the hitting….and there was very little dorkness at all…. And…..I may actually be looking forward to going with him…..'' Summer shot a dark look at Taylor. Of course, if you ever tell him I said that, I will go so rage blackout on your ass….''

Oh, no, Summer, of course not, mum's the word.'' Taylor made a locking gesture in front of her mouth and waved her hand as if tossing away the key. The whole thing would've been juvenile and stupid if Marissa hadn't got the feeling that, childish or not, she absolutely meant it.

So you helped Seth with Summer?'' Marissa could understand how that would win Ryan's affection. They two boys had seemed really close at the model home.

I only gave him some advice, I swear.'' Crossing the heart? This girl was so ….actually it was kind of cute. It was, somehow, so….Taylor. If he said anything, I know it was from the heart. He really thinks you're the most amazing girl in the entire world.''

He did remember your birthday, Sum.'' That necessitated the explanation of the model home story, start to finish. Well, minus her intentions for going to Ryan that night. That was embarrassing enough to remember, let along bring up in front of his date. They were finishing up their manicures when Summer prompted Taylor about the cuff.

So, I've talked, Riss has confessed …..your turn, Taylor.''

Yeah. You teach a guy to waltz and comes to your rescue and gives you his wrist cuff? What's your secret?'' Marissa wanted to know, really, if there had ever been a chance for her and Ryan. Just in case things with Luke…….

I don't …..'' Taylor squirmed in her seat. I just….I really just told him the truth. I think ….. well, I think that people are really nervous around him …..''

That's understandable. That boy is HOT.'' Off everyone's look What?'' Summer shrugged. It's true.''

I guess I just……didn't make any assumptions.''

So you call him a thief and an arsonist and he liked that?'' Marissa was doubtful. There was something else. There had to be.

I didn't call him that! Okay, yes, I brought up his past and all……I think what he liked was that I wasn't pretending not to know. I just….. I said what I was thinking. I mean, how often has anyone tried just being honest with him? Do you think? That's what made him look at me.'' She blushed, she actually blushed and ducked her head. I have no idea why he was checking me out, though. I mean, with you and Summer in the room and all.''

Please.'' Summer scoffed. That boy wouldn't have noticed anyone else in the room if we'd been naked.''

Sum!'' She really didn't want to hear how Ryan was attracted to Taylor. But the doubtful expression in the other girl's eyes …..was Kaitlyn right? Did she have some sort of sick need to be the center of attention? Okay, that may be true, but do we really need to talk about it?''

Geez, Coop, lighten it, won't you?'' Summer grinned mischeviously at her. Maybe you and Luke should stop with the talking and start with the….''

Summer!'' Marissa giggled at her friend's antics.

Maybe she just needs a little Cohen treatment.'' Taylor put in. Marissa laughed as Summer blushed. Taylor looked shocked she'd said anything, then relaxed and started smiling.

Eww.'' Summer protested. He's such a dork.''

Doesn't mean you don't like him.'' Marissa pointed out. Summer Roberts, rule breaker.''

I prefer to think of it as trend-setting.'' Summer tossed her hair. A mischievous look came into her eyes as she canted a look at Taylor. So, Taylor, how was it?''

How was what?'' She looked confused.

Being cradled in Atwood's arms.'' Summer smirked. And don't try to tell me you were really that sick….. well, aside from the vomit, but we don't need to talk about that.'' Marissa knew how ragged she felt after throwing up. She thought her friend might be overestimating the other girl's scheming. We want to hear about being in his arms……how his eyes bored into yours…..''

Oh… well…..'' She was blushing again. I was really pretty out of it. I just…I was just scared and then cold and nauseous and weak………'' Summer gave her a disappointed look. Sorry, Summer, but there wasn't anything to it.''

Don't be stupid.'' Her tone must've been harsher than she liked from the way the girl flinched. Sorry, Taylor, but really. You didn't see how much he wanted to hurt that guy? How tenderly he cared for you?''

I'm sure he just felt responsible….''

Girl, I have a serious need to bitch slap your momma.'' Summer put in. The boy from Chino didn't want to Stop. Dancing. And we're not talking the lambada here, we're talking Waltz. No body contact, no sweatiness. Waltzing. And he said it was fun.'' She shook her head. No one is that responsible.''

And he gives you a lover's token, no?'' Maurice put in, starting to fuss with their hair. A talisman for luck? Something is there, yes?''

Maybe.'' Taylor was still blushing as she looked away.

Marissa felt guilty she'd ever even considered cutting in. Taylor was a really nice person with a mother that made hers almost bearable and here she was, scheming to take away the first boy who'd ever shown an interest. She was ashamed of herself. She wasn't a bad person, right? Just….sometimes, she was really stressed out and angry. That was all. It wasn't her fault.

Okay, enough with the serious.'' She declared, shaking off the introspective mood with a smile. How do you think Holly's gonna handle her escort's…….less than stellar appearance?'' Giggles reigned again as they dished dirt on the deserving of Harbor High.

_- at the country club- Ryan - _

Are you sure the collar's straight?'' Seth fussed at his father.

It's fine, son.'' Sandy was quietly elegant in his black tie. He was distracted, but neither boy was in any condition to notice.

Just like the last five times.'' Ryan was a little nervous. No one had brought up his outburst all day. No angry parents had met them at the door demanding he be sent home. He was really here. And soon he'd be out there……Only the thought of how crushed Taylor would be if he didn't show up kept him in his place. He was glad for Sandy's presence. His low-voiced comments through the changing room door had been very helpful. More helpful than Seth's frantic worrying about how bad they could each mess this up and humiliate themselves for life. He fiddled with the stupid gloves. He could handle every other part of the damn tux except the fucking gloves.

uh-oh.'' Luke was headed their way. Ryan looked around quickly, but didn't see Marissa anywhere. So why was Luke coming over?

Look, Chino…. I mean, Ryan.'' He stuck out a hand, smiling. No hard feelings?''

Sure.'' Was it Sandy's presence, or had something happened? Whichever, it didn't hurt to shake the guy's hand. Time would tell if he was just putting on a good show for Sandy.

Cohen?'' Okay, more surprises. He could understand Luke making peace with him, they had exchanged blows and words and shared a cell. But Seth?

I…..'' Seth shook Luke's hand in a daze. Are you feeling….possessed? Maybe by some really good weed?''

Funny, Cohen. I just……'' His voice trailed off as he stared over their shoulders. Oh……''

Turning Ryan saw that three girls had just walked in, shimmering in white like all the others. But saying that these three were like all the others was like saying that Newport was like Chino because they were both in California. Marissa looked her usual stunning self, hair pulled back simply into a twist at her neck. There was no collar or straps to her dress, cutting straight across the top of her breasts, covering them completely. She was easily the hottest girl in the room. He heard a silence descend on the place as she glided along, confident in her position as queen bee.

God….''

He didn't turn his head to check if Seth was breathing. The choked nature of the word wasn't desperate enough to be dangerous. He really couldn't blame the guy if he wasn't, though, Summer looked amazing. Her hair hung loose around her bare shoulders, caught back on one side by some kind of white flower. Her dress had a dip between her breasts, accentuating the exotic nature of a brunette among all these blonds and fair-skinned girls. She looked sexy as hell. He was about to comment to Sandy about how dumbfounded the other two were when someone moved from behind Summer.

And he stopped breathing.

Time must've stopped. It had to have. He knew of no other reason he didn't fall over from lack of oxygen. It might even explain how every light in the place seemed to gather onto the vision across the room. Taylor.

Her hair was up, completely up, with sparkly crystals and silver and white in it. Her bangs framed her face neatly, with two little strings or something on the side like in one of Seth's anime movies. Her lips were only lightly glossed, a clear color. There was a small bulge under the wrist of her right glove that he would bet his life was his wrist cuff. Her dress came up and around her neck with a collar, a triangle shape that left her shoulder's bare. He bet her back was bare, too, and the thought started his heart pounding, directing the blood flow away from his brain. There were two clear, sparkling stones hanging off her ears and another, only slightly larger one on a simple chain around her neck. Her eyes were sparkling too, luminous and hypnotic. There was the faintest copper tint in her shimmering eye shadow. He felt hyper-aware of everything about her, like he could count the threads in her dress, if required. He knew he probably looked like a retard, staring at her, but he couldn't look away. He literally couldn't look away. Couldn't move. Couldn't even speak.

He knew the window for saying something was closing the closer she came. He heard Seth beside him, voice breaking a little among whatever compliment he gave Summer. Luke rumbled something from behind him that Marissa must've heard clearer than him as she smiled and moved away with her boyfriend. He still couldn't speak. He felt the silence tick by, trying desperately to think of one thing, anything to say. She was standing right in front of him, looking into his eyes with that open, expectant expression. She just stood there, smiling at him, as everything he wanted to say raced through his mind like a whirlwind, none of it reaching his mouth.

Why, thank you, Ryan.'' She dipped her head a little. Her voice did wonderful things. For one thing, it reminded him that breathing was probably a good idea. It also restarted time and returned the light to it's appropriate corners of the room. The rest of the world went back to it's business, leaving him reeling at the center. How did she do that?

Places, everyone, places!'' Peggy called out. Taylor moved away and he made an unconscious noise of protest, stepping forward. Sandy's hand on his arm would've broken the spell if she hadn't looked over her bare shoulder at him, eyes amused. He'd been right, too, that glorious back was bare from shoulder to waist. He cursed the damn gloves again. He wanted to feel that silk under his fingers. He swallowed and tried to remember where he was supposed to be.

Over here, kid.'' Sandy. He shook his head and focused on his guardian. He had a tolerant and amused look on his face. You alright?''

Sure.'' He moved over to stand in line with the other guys, ignoring the looks Seth was giving him. He closed his eyes and took several deep, shuddering breaths. He snapped his eyes open when someone giggled and deliberately didn't look towards the girls. It was going to be hard….it was going to be difficult enough trying to get through this without making it impossible. He focused on the back of some guy's head, seeing Seth's head a little further ahead of him. He relaxed, remembering how well he'd done yesterday. Peggy had even told him he had nothing to worry about.

But, damn, he needed an ice pack.

And not for his face.

_- at the country club – Taylor –_

Are you sure it looks okay?'' Taylor smoothed her dress over her stomach one more time. She and Summer and Marissa were the last three girls to arrive, so they had the changing room to themselves. Summer called it making a debut at the debut'. She was just so incredibly nervous. Summer looked over at her and laughed. What?''

Tay, Atwood's gonna go completely non-verbal when he sees you.'' Summer shook her head. Girl, you got nothing to worry about.''

Non-verbal's not really much of a change for him, Sum.'' Marissa pulled her glove into place and surveyed herself in the mirror next to Taylor. How's my hair?''

Divine.'' Taylor answered truthfully, with no trace of envy. She and Marissa had settled their differences. They even started to be friends. Now if only her mother…… No. She wouldn't think about that. Tonight was all there was. C'est la vie, she told herself. She straightened her shoulders and raised her chin. Shall we conquer?''

Absolutely.'' Marissa smiled at her.

Taylor let the two other girls go first, hearing the hush spread over the room from the door as they entered. She saw a sea of pale faces turned their way, most with gaping mouths and eyes. Seth, Luke, and Ryan were standing next to Sandy Cohen, Ryan having just turned around to face them. Seth looked distinguished, you could really see the resemblance between him and his handsome father when they were both dressed well. She had to mention to Seth that good clothes never hurt anyone. Maybe Summer would want to take him shopping once they started dating?

Luke loomed over the others, broad shouldered and towering. His hair was slicked back and he had that confidence of the fabulously attractive. But Ryan…..she bit her lip and stepped out from behind the others to get a better look. Ryan was so ….masculine. It wasn't a pretty look like Seth's, or a classic one like Luke's, but, really……the room suddenly felt very close. Was there enough air cycling? His blue eyes widened when they saw her, nearly glowing with the intensity of his reaction. She saw him swallow, hard.

Summer….'' Seth's voice cracked a little as he spoke. Summer. You look….wow, you look……spectacular. Astounding. Amazing.'' Summer looked away and then looked back coyly, smiling.

Marissa.'' Luke rumbled. May I have the honor of escorting the most beautiful girl in the world to her place?'' Marissa smiled at her boyfriend and they moved off towards the entryway for the stage.

Taylor walked slowly over to where Ryan stood, not blinking. She saw a desperation in his widened eyes as she approached. She knew he wasn't much for talking, so his silence wasn't nervous-making. It was kind of flattering actually, to know that she had that much of an effect on him. Not that he wasn't affecting her. She thanked God that he was wearing the gloves. The thought of his bare hands touching the bare skin of her back……… a tingling thrill swirled through her. She could feel the electricity of his eyes as he continued to stare. His nostrils flared a fraction when she reached him. She liked the fact that, despite his extremely appreciative reaction, there was no surprise on his face at all. It wasn't startling to him that she took his breath away.

Why thank you, Ryan.'' She dipped her head at him in lieu of a curtsey. She saw him blink, finally, as if waking up. That tingle got stronger as she noticed his eyes darkening a little.

Places, everyone, places!'' Peggy was organizing people into their lines. She headed towards the line of girls. Ryan made a sound behind her and she turned her head, amused to see that Sandy actually had to put a hand on his arm to stop him from following her. Her! Taylor Townsend, one girl freak show, had a guy so entranced he wasn't conscious of anything around him.

Told you, Tay.'' Summer whispered.

Hail the conqueror.'' Marissa added, sotto voice.

ConquerORS.'' Taylor giggled.

She's right, we so rock.'' Summer would have gone on, but Julie Cooper was working the line, taking Jesse Anderson's gum and adjusting Holly Fisher's gloves.

You look lovely, Riss.'' Julie whispered. Summer, very nice.'' Taylor was possessed by a surge of jealousy. She smiled into the woman's confused look. Uhm…''

Taylor Townsend, Mrs. Cooper.'' She whispered.

Oh, well, you look nice, too.'' Patting her shoulder awkwardly, the woman went out. Taylor shook her head at Marissa's concerned look. Really, it was the nicest anyone had ever been to her, unprompted. The line started moving, Peggy's voice calling out names and heritage.

Marissa Cooper, daughter of James and Julie Cooper.'' Marissa stepped out, confident and regal. Taylor clearly heard James Cooper whisper his love and looked away, blinking back tears. By the time she'd got her emotions under control, the line had jumped forward significantly.

Summer Roberts, daughter of Neil and Carol Roberts.'' Summer stepped out, she and her father shared a look of strong affection. Seth was clearly intimidated by Doctor Roberts, but he managed his escort duties as if he did such things everyday.

Taylor Townsend, daughter of Veronica Townsend. Escorted by Sandy Cohen.'' There were whispers, she knew there would be whispers. She firmed her will and expression and took Sandy's arm, thankful distance and lighting hid her mild tremor. This was the part that sucked.

He said you were worth ten of the other girls.'' Sandy whispered. When she shot him a startled look, he smiled that affable smile of his. True story.'' She turned to see Ryan making his bow, tilting his head up so that he could continue staring at her. She curtsied, then stopped forward to take his arm, discarding her bouquet atop the others. She felt as if her feet weren't touching the ground. Her knees were weak. She missed hearing Peggy's announcement over the roar of blood in her ears.

Dance with me, Tay.'' God, his voice was so sexy. She turned to him, not knowing or caring when the music had started. The whispering room vanished into nothingness as they began to move.

_- on the dance floor – Ryan – _

Dance with me, Tay.'' She'd had a blank look, missed the first seconds of the dance. He was glad that he'd been able to snap her back into reality. He'd heard the whispering, resented it on her behalf. All thoughts of pounding some manners into these people vanished the second she took his arm, though. Nothing was going to ruin this night.

Sandy has a camera.'' Ryan risked a look over at his guardian and saw that, yes, the man had one of those tiny hand-held cameras. Kirsten gave a little wave as her husband shifted focus onto Seth.

Great.'' He returned his gaze back to Taylor. She wasn't as hypnotically mesmerizing as she was at first, maybe he was getting used to it? There was this smell she had, something flowery. He inhaled a bit, enjoying the way she moved with him.

White orchid.'' Taylor smiled at him, crinkling her nose. Too much?''

No.'' He smiled back at her, liking the way she could read his mind so easily. It was comforting, given how hard he usually had to work to find the right words. Or even the wrong words. Every time he felt that bulge under her right glove touch his wrist, he felt a surge of fire. It was like they were making out right in front of everyone.

Ready to show these people up?'' Taylor's gaze was challenging. From the pink tint to her ears, she was apparently hearing more than she liked from the room.

Tay….'' He really couldn't handle more than he was. He just learned to waltz yesterday, for crying out loud.

I'll do all the work, Ryan. All you have to do…'' she smiled. He was such a sucker for that smile. When I say now', raise your left hand up to head level. Take your right hand away from my waist, but only for a moment. I'll turn myself around and be back in your arms ….''

Taylor….''

Now!'' Startled, though her voice wasn't loud enough to carry, he found himself following her instructions. Taylor twirled smoothly in a circle, head passing under his left arm as if they'd rehearsed the move all day. Her left hand ran up his right arm to rest on his shoulder again. He placed his right hand back in place, pulling her a little closer as he did so. Pressure from her right hand dropped his left back down to just under shoulder level. There was a smattering of applause and what sounded like cheers from Sandy. He didn't dare look.

You're out of your mind, you know that?'' He whispered, heart still beating frantically. He was smiling, though. The thought of how jaws had probably dropped around the room was just so satisfying.

You don't mind?'' There was a nervous glint in her eyes and he could have kicked himself. Dumbass. Crazy Taylor', remember? He leaned forward, whispering in her left ear.

I like it.'' He knew it would be the height of bad manners to drop a kiss on that jaw, or nibble on her ear……He pulled back before her scent drove him completely over the edge. Hazel eyes filled his vision. I like YOU.''

Ryan…..'' Her voice was shaky, breathless. And then the moment shattered.

Thief!''

_- on the dance floor – Taylor – _

Ryan had twitched at the shout. Old habits, she thought. Everyone had stopped dancing and was staring at Greg Fisher trying to beat up Jimmie Cooper. Marissa looked horrified, her mother just looked embarrassed. Sandy handed the camera quickly to his wife. When he pulled Greg off Mr. Cooper, she felt Ryan flinch. She was turning to look at him when she heard a blow land. Turning back, she saw Sandy falling ……and Ryan's back as he tackled Greg Fisher to the floor. Luke and a few of the other boys made a barrier between the two men. Mr. Fisher was escorted out, Holly tottering on her stilettos to meet him. His cries of he's a thief'' and he stole my money'' echoed around the room. Marissa and Seth knelt by their fathers, Summer was tugging her father over to the scene. Taylor swallowed her disappointment at the ruined evening and went over the champagne table. Buckets of ice were all very well, but the spares were chilled by packs under the table. She grabbed two and was making her way towards the injured when she heard Ryan's anxious voice calling for her.

Here.'' She moved her way through the crowd by touching the packs to bare skin. Very effective. No need to send out the footmen with the glass slipper just yet.'' He blinked at her, then nodded in relief. She handed a pack to Kirsten. Ryan took her now free hand and squeezed it.

Mr. Cooper?'' She held out the other pack to Marissa, who stared blankly at her.

Thanks.'' He took it and held it to his head.

Home, James. Now.'' Julie hissed as she yanked her husband to her feet. Luke, you'll see Riss home? Lovely evening everyone.'' She made her escape, leaving them all to deal with the aftermath.

Ow.'' Sandy tongued his cheek.

Sandy….'' Ryan's face was pinched. What was wrong?

As your lawyer, kid, I advise you not to be here when the police arrive.'' He smiled, then winced. Go on, scoot. Take the ladies home.''

To their homes.'' Kirsten clarified. And get to our home by midnight, please.''

Okay, Mom.'' Seth nodded.

Sure.'' Ryan relaxed a fraction.

Let's get.'' Summer ordered, her arm around her weeping friend. Taylor trailed along with the others. No one mentioned how long a walk it was, or that the cars were just a valet away.

Here.'' Ryan was holding out his coat, waiting for her to slip her arms into it. Luke and Seth scrambled to do the same.

Way to keep showing us up, Chino.'' Luke tone was teasing, but his eyes were full of worry and never left Marissa.

This is so horrible.'' Marissa moaned. My dad…..''

He won't go to jail.'' Everyone stared at her. This is white collar crime, after all. Fines and penalties are the most he'll have to worry about. Mr Cohen should be able to get even that worked down.''

That's right, Marissa, my Dad'll get things done, you'll see. He's the best. He got Ryan out of Juvie, right? And the guardian thing without any long, drawn-out social workers poking around…..and Ryan's brother only got….''

Seth.'' The warning in his tone redirected the other's boy's torrent of words.

All I'm saying, is that big law firms wouldn't keep head-hunting him if he wasn't fantastic. He loves fighting for the underdog, so ….. y'know, with your Dad and all….. well, he's my Mom's best friend, right? Dad'll do anything for Mom.'' Seth nodded decisively.

He's right, Riss.'' Summer soothed. Mr. Cohen's, like, amazing for legal. Just like my Dad is for Doctor stuff. Things will be okay.''

Eventually.'' The others glared at Ryan, Marissa looked hurt. Taylor nodded in agreement.

It doesn't help to sugar it, any, Marissa. Things are going to be very tough for a long time.'' Taylor patted the other's arm and ignored the hurt when she jerked away. The gossip in this town is visch, I know. But you have friends who are going to stick by you no matter what.''

Absolutely.''

Right.''

You got it.''

The Super Six together forever!'' Seth shrugged. Or whatever.''

Thanks, guys.'' Marissa wiped her face, staining her gloves.

They continued in silence, finally reaching the Cohen's. Marissa stood in her driveway, staring. Raised voices could be heard from her house. Ryan flinched at a particularly piercing shout, although they couldn't make out words. Everyone stood in horror, no idea what to do.

Don't you have a sister?''

OH, god, Kaitlyn..'' Marissa turned horrified eyes to them all. I left her at the club.''

I'll pick her up, Riss.'' Luke offered. You going to be alright?''

Come home with me.'' Summer enthused. Leave the 'rents to work things out tonight.''

I can drive you.'' Seth offered. Dad won't mind if we take his car.''

Okay.''

Taylor squeezed into the back seat of the car with Summer in the middle. She really didn't mind being ignored. What hurt was the glares Marissa kept shooting her. It wasn't HER fault that Mr. Fisher had made such a scene. So she pointed out some uncomfortable truths. What was the point in lying about it, after all? Better to deal and get on with solving the problem. No one had, apparently, ever told Marissa that. The girl kept shooting her dirty looks. She felt all the joy of the evening slipping away from her. Time to turn back into a pumpkin, and it wasn't even midnight.

_- good night, sweet prince –_

Seth controlled his nervousness, barely. He wanted so badly to be supportive, but he knew that Summer needed to help Marissa and Marissa needed ….. well, he couldn't even begin to guess. He hoped his Dad would be able to solve things. This night had been going so well, especially for the Triad (Ryan, Taylor, and himself). That spin the two had pulled had shocked the smirks off every face in the room.

He mused that the night had really seemed magical. Luke had been an actual person. He made a mental note to have Mrs. Ward check her closets for pods. Just in case. Summer had been nice to him. Taylor had made her entrance with class and style. She and Ryan had looked, in Summer's words, so cute'. He had to agree. They reminded him of his parents, a little, which was a thought he really didn't want to be having. They had certainly shown the Newpsies a thing or two, though.

Here we go, Casa de Summer.'' He and Ryan held the doors and handed the ladies out. All three staggered to the door, not speaking. Ryan stood, resting one hand on Taylor's car. Ryan, we can go, the ladies…''

She's not staying.''

What?'' Seth furrowed his brow. Why wouldn't Taylor be staying? She and Summer were friends, now, right? She would stay and help with Marissa and everything would be great.

She won't want to intrude.''

Whatever you say, my man, whatever you say.'' Seth fidgeted, checking the car over, making sure that no one had left behind a shoe or anything. So, up until the punching, this was the most fabulous night….. I mean it was the best night of my life. I did not say fa.. I meant to say fantastic. Wasn't it fantastic?''

It was good.''

I thought the Newpsies were gonna have a stroke when you pulled that turn. When did you practice that? Cause I don't remember the fancy stuff at rehearsal and, let me tell you, Summer was muy impressed, I just wish I'd thought of it. I swear, from the looks on some of the ladies' faces, they were probably gonna pass out.''

So was I.'' Ryan tilted that half-grin of his at him and Seth was relived to see a little of the good humor of the night restored. Taylor kind of sprung it on me.''

Well, you couldn't tell from where…'' Taylor exited the house, carrying a small bag and smaller case. She seemed surprised to see them still there.

Seth,'' She smiled a little shakily. Ryan.'' Oh, yeah, he was invisible. He didn't mind when it wasn't Summer looking at his brother like that, though. Taylor could stare at Ryan all she wanted. She was an amazing sister-like girl who helped him live his dream. And she and Ryan seemed to really get along well. He had high hopes and knew that his parents were fully on board with that.

Tay.'' Ryan went and held out his hand, helping her down the steps, Not that she needed the help, but they both looked like they needed the contact. Oh, yeah, so made for each other. Somehow. It was crazy, but given Taylor, it probably had to be. Like him and Summer. Not so obvious at first glance, but eternal in their connection.

I guess this is goodbye.'' She put her stuff carefully in the car, smoothing her gown with shaking fingers.

Can you even drive in that?'' Seth asked. Cause I can follow you and Ryan can….''

No, I'm fine. I mean, yes, I can drive.'' She wasn't looking at Ryan. Not good. Danger, danger, Kid Chino. So, I…..oh!'' She reached for her right glove, starting to roll it down. You'll probably want this back…..''

No.'' Ryan reached out and gripped her elbow, stopping the progress of her glove. The two stood and stared into each other's eyes. Seth waited and waited and finally cleared his throat. You'd think he was interrupting a kiss from the glare the guy gave him.

OH, well, then I should just be….'' Ryan wasn't letting go. Ryan…''

Your number.'' His brother insisted. They gazed at each other again. Not a slipper, but this'll be a little faster.'' They shared a smile. That Cinderella theme was really working for them. He silently cheered Ryan on.

Not quite a traditionalist, are you?'' Seth put in. Veronica Townsend more than qualified as a wicked step-mother. Except, of course, for the inconvenient fact she was an actual mother. C'mon, Taylor, fess up the digits. He'll brood and punch things, most likely me, and you really don't want to make him more sullen than he is already…..'' Taylor pulled a pad out of her purse. She was holding a slip of paper out to Ryan when he took it from her and started writing himself.

Cell. Pool house. The Cohen's.'' Ryan handed her pad and pen back to her.

Call anytime, day or night! Well, not night, because we need our sleep, especially after tonight. We could hang, or plot Holly Fisher's downfall, or work on Operation Summer… although, I must say, that that seems to be working out pretty good without …….and you two aren't listening to a word I'm saying, are you?'' They didn't even respond to his implied question, gazing into each other's eyes. This was getting a little old. He was tempted to tell them to get a room. Only briefly, though, He liked his arms as they were, attached. Hey!'' They twitched at his voice, Ryan glaring at him, Taylor blushing and looking down. Midnight curfew, remember?''

When the spell fades. And the princess turns back into the scullery maid.'' Taylor sounded resigned. C'est le vie.''

Carpe diem.'' Seth gaped at Ryan. Where the heck did he hear that? Taylor looked amazed as well. Okay, time to cut in again and get the guy in the car for some serious Seth/Ryan time. These surprises he kept springing needed to be nipped in the bud. He was supposed to be the spontaneous, romantic one. Maybe he could pick up some tips? Okay, time to bust the smooth.

Good night, fair lady.'' Seth bowed, smiling to himself as Ryan followed suit. Taylor dimpled and gave them a curtsy. He pushed his brother towards the car, receiving a half-hearted thump on his arm for his trouble. Seth checked the rearview as they pulled away and did a double take. Okay, am I dreaming or is she clapping her hands a little? Cause that…..''

She does that.'' Ryan was yanking off his gloves. Seth planned on bronzing his. After all, they had been in contact with Summer, she of the golden, silken skin. She of the darkly luminous eyes. She of the delicate and sultry…. Okay, time to change focus. Driving while thinking of Summer was as dangerous as DUI.

You know, you forgot to get your jacket back.'' He pointed out.

So did you.''

Seth grinned widely as he made the turn towards home. For once, he agreed with his parents. This was going to be the best year, ever.


End file.
